nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Hideaki
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Character First Name' Hideaki 'Character Second Name' Yuki 'Imvu Username' HideakiShinomourin 'Nickname' Black Wolf 'Age' D.O.B: 12/07/1998 (15 Years of Age) 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Caucasian 'Height' 6''1'' Weight 85 KG Blood Type B+ Occupation Ninja Affiliation Amegakure Relationship Status Single Personality Hideaki is the type who seeks the attention of others but at the same time can keep his distance. He is shy infront of women, but headstrong against males. He is quite antagonistic. Hideaki will protect his friends at all costs. He will sacrifice himself if he has to for them and die for them proudly. He is very protective of his friends. Finally, Hideaki eats quaite a lot and loves his Japanese food. Give him Ramen or barbequed pork and he will follow you to the ends of the earth. Behaviour He keeps to himself most of them time. If he is asked to hang out with friends, he will not deny them. Nindo The Fangs of the Black Wolf will sink in and... rip you apart. Don't you ever lay a hand on my nakama! Yo! How's it hanging? Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan Yuki: The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Ninja Class Genin Element One Element Two Weapon of Choice Strengths Ninjutsu Weakness Medical Jutsu Chakara Colour Blue Weaponry Inventory N/A Jutsu List Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies Amegakure Enemies Omoidegakure Background The Yuki clan has always been famous with the world of the ninja. Their great knowledge over Water, Air and Ice had always made them a formidable force. Most of the clan was affiliated with the Hidden Mist. It was compulsory though for the ninjas of the clan to choose their own paths. Hideaki a young prodigy of the clan had left at an early age, traveling and training alone. After many years, the Yuki Clan was wiped out due to the clan growing far too powerful over the years. They had combined their elements of Water and Ice to create many potent and powerful techniques. Hideaki returns to his extinct clan, to retrieve the banished techniques in order to complete his legacy. Now he wishes to join a village. Hideaki being 15 years of age, has never been accepted because of his clans past. He is one of the few survivors of the clan and wishes to rebuild it's famous reputation. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato